Ep 1: Scan! New Hero
This article for BATTLE SENTAI ADVANGER '''Scan!new hero '''is the first episode of BATTLE SENTAI ADVANGER. Plot year 1972 5 cards crash to earth after a long time that cards were found by 3 people they named Advanger Synopsis at years 1972 a cards crash to earth robo taiga and gamer must find it but that cards was missing at years 2014 1 card founded by monster called Dragone but 3 cards found by 3 people in different place advan red card found by a boy named Kenji sakurai in cashier at minimarket ,advan green card found by akira hoshi in the school ,advan pink card found by yuki hoshi in the school .monster named Dragone found advan blue card in the forest ,dragone attack kenji in the minimarket later robo taiga and gamer rescue kenji and giving advan changer after that Dragone attack the school but robo taiga and gamer rescue akira and yuki and giving advan changer .they gather at drag liner and to be a friend .gamer say they when the city attacked they go and protect city they change to be advanger they was defeat the monster but the monster change be a big monster gamer say to call they zords and defeating the monster after that they back to drag liner Cast Kenji sakurai /Advan red Akira hoshi /Advan green Yuki hoshi /Advan pink Robo taiga /Advan knight gamer Kyosuke hoshi Dragone spider red Dialogue narrator:year 1972 some cards crash to earth ,cards have a space power for chosen human they advanger (opening theme) Ep 1:Scan! new hero year 1972 people:what that? meteor crash earth robo taiga:gamer go gamer:okay Robo taiga:where the cards?gamer find it in your GPS gamer:okay later gamer:i can't find this no signal Robo taiga:maybe dragone crashing the signal gamer:i find some dragbot in my GPS robo taiga:where ? gamer:at the hill robo taiga:find the cards! I go to they dragbot : that robot come to this Dragone:use the time card dragbot:okay robo taiga:I gonna defeat you Dragbot:don't dream " time card now " robo taiga : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh gamer:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh (eyecatch) adveristement (eyecatch) gamer:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh narrator:time card use for time travel at year 2014 in the minimarket a boy named kenji sakurai work in here kenji:work again ,huh he look shining card in the cashier machine kenji:huh,what that? boss: kenji back work that packed you must deliver that kenji :must i do now boss:huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh Kenji: okay he ride his bike for deliver the packed later in senior high school boy named Akira hoshi and his sister named yuki hoshi study here akira :hurry up we going late yuki : wait,okay lets go they go to the school in the school later in their class they find card in the floor akira:wait look in the floor yuki:what this? akira:look like cards,okay save in your bag yuki:okay in break time they attacked by dragbot yuki:what that? akira:i dont know later robo taiga and gamer come to rescue they robo taiga:dont worry put this akira:what that? robo taiga:advan changer yuki:for what? gamer:use it in your hand and Category:BATTLE SENTAI ADVANGER Category:Episode